My new yellow chrysanthemum originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me in 1974 while growing in greenhouse at West Chicago, Ill., U.S.A., among a group of similar plants maintained as part of a breeding program begun in 1973. This plant, following my discovery, was selected by me and propagated at West Chicago, Ill., by cuttings from the original plant. Propagation of this new plant through several successive generations has shown that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Commercial scale propagation of this plant is now being carried on at West Chicago, Ill., by means of cuttings.